The present disclosure relates generally to an exhaust system, and particularly to a particulate filter for a diesel exhaust system.
Automotive exhaust systems for diesel and other internal combustion engines typically include a filtration system that limits the mass of particulate matter emitted with the exhaust gases. In diesel engine systems, this matter typically includes carbonaceous matter (soot) and ash particles. Present filtering methods to trap the exhaust particulates focus on wall-flow filtration. Wall-flow filtration systems typically have a high filtration efficiency not only for exhaust particulates but also for ash particles. Catalyzed diesel particulate filters have been used extensively, where the catalyst is normally applied either to the front end of the diesel particulate filter or applied to the whole filter for the purpose of reducing the regeneration temperature. Catalytic or thermal arrangements within the exhaust system, which serve to effect regeneration of the filtration element, tend to create high temperatures within the filtration body, which tends to limit the choice of materials for the filtration body. In view of present particulate filter arrangements, it is desirable to have a more advanced particulate filter that can operate with effective filtration and improved regeneration.